The Fall of Umbridge
by iamcookiepotter
Summary: Dolores Umbridge wont know what hit her when a bunch of muggle transferees arrive at Hogwarts at the time of her reign as the headmistress.


**Umbridge gets attacked by memes**

[ set in ootp ]

It was a beautiful day at Hogwarts. A certain pink toad was walking through its halls happily skipping. Muggle transfer students have arrived and she can't wait to punish them along with the whole student body of Hogwarts, should they disobey her. Arriving at the front of the school, she noticed Harry Potter and his group of friends backed away into a corner and she couldn't help but let a sinister grin play on her lips. But if she looked at them properly she would've seen their mischievous smirks. The new students arrived in their muggle cars but she didn't care all she cared about was teaching them proper etiquette and punishing those who refuse to listen.

The students clambored out of the cars to be seen with rectangular shaped boxes held in their hands, their thumbs scrolling through what they call screens. The cars sped away as soon as the last student got out. It was quiet, the sounds of buttons being pressed and clicked rapidly, echoed throughout the courtyard. Dolores cleared her throat and they looked at her dumbfounded.

" What are your names? " She asked wih her signature sickly and sweet smile. They looked around bored.

" I'm "

" Not "

" In "

" Te "

" Res "

" Ted " They said one by one. Most of the students at Hogwarts had their jaw dropped. Umbridged fumed before regaining her composure.

" You shall be punished for offending the headmaster " A boy with sandy blonde hair pocketed his phone and the rest followed suit.

" And you _Dolores_ shall be punished for wearing that extremely hideous outfit " the blonde retorted.

" The only thing that could save that outfit of yours is an invisibility cloak " A chorus of 'oohhs' rang across the yard. A few snickers were heard here and there. Dolores Umbridge was red and even Argus tried to hold a laugh.

" I cannot accept this kind of behavior from my students " she fumed.

" And we cannot accept our teacher to be as hideous and ugly as you " a brunette girl stepped forward and held the blonde back. She then proceeded to look at Dolores sympathetically.

" I'm the head of this group and I heard you disliked half-breeds " the brownhaired beauty asked the pinkdressed headmaster trying to change the subject. Dolores was thankful but remained angry.

" Yes. As a matter of fact I do " The muggle girl smiled before answering.

" I despise them too " the student body then gave the girl digusted looks but soon changed.

" I despise you, a half breed. Half witch half bitch " the girl directed towards Umbridge who was so angry she was turning purple. who do these muggles think they are she thought angrily.

" I believe you know Cedric Diggory " a redheaded boy asked stiffly. Dolores rolled her eyes at the question before answering.

" Of course. His death was a tragic accident "

" Sounds like your birth " She was fuming by now. But then an innocent little girl pushed her peers aside and looked up at the pink toad.

" Hi Missus. Do you know what dementors awre? " Dolores' heart melted, (though we all want it to melt for real) she gave the girl a small smile trying to mask her anger.

" Yes dear they are vile creatures "

" Like you " the girl mumbled softly before smiling at Umbridge again.

" If you were to kiss one? "

" You'd die deary " Dolores said smiling at he girl's curiosity.

" But one would die if you were the one to kiss it Missus " Umbridge lost it.

" Also missus if monday was a person it would be you " She went up to all their faces, wand in hand her face red with anger.

" Who do you think you are!? " Umbridge snarled.

" We're the Harry Potter Fandom " they said in unison

" Stop talking this nonsense! "

" Sorry Professor, but we must not tell lies "

 **thanks for reading this. i wanted to insult her more but imma so tired and didn't want to waste anymore time on _her_. so yeah thanks fo reading again hab a goooood day.**


End file.
